Mojave Desert
The Mojave Desert, locally referred to as the High Desert, occupies a significant portion of southeastern California and smaller parts of central California, southern Nevada, and northwestern Arizona, in the United States. Named after the Mohave tribe of American Indians, it occupies well over 22,000 square miles in a typical basin and range topography. It is near Los Angeles. In the comic series Generic Quest, the Mojave Desert is a primary location. Plot Summary 's helicopter is shot down.]] Prior to season one At some unknown point prior to the beginning of Generic Quest, the U.S. defense contractor group Majcorp constructed a large paramilitary base under the Mojave. The base was located in a massive metallic dome, the roof of which being located within a few feet of the surface of the desert. At its highest point, the roof of the dome was high enough that it could be uncovered by simply brushing some sand away. Season One When the heroes chosen by the Last Brigade descended to Earth from the Moon in their SUPER 3.0 Forms, Dokuma and Zonis landed in the Mojave. Dokuma, seeing a flash coming from downtown Los Angeles created by Majcorp to resemble a beacon from the Eyefourgott, quickly departed, unaware that Zonis was hording the Crystal all along. Later, when the B Team was escorting Dokuma, Kabookie, and Lehatu out of the city via helicopter to escape a fire that was ravaging the downtown region, the United States Air Force was forced to shoot them down for flying through resticted airspace. The party members crashed and were scattered in various regions across the Mojave and Patterson was killed. Soon after landing, Dokuma discovered the upper part of Majcorp's base, and ventured into the establishment. Nid and BD later followed, where BD revealed that he was corrupt and attempted to capture the others. The two escaped and searched the base for the Eyefourgott, which BD had brought there. Meanwhile, Blavinoid Marcalium descended from the Moon to Earth, landing in the Mojave and taking out two Air Force jets in the process. He soon met up with those who had survived the B Team helicopter crash, but was confronted by the United States Military. After a tense standoff, the B Team eventually worked out a deal with the government wherein they would receive immunity if they assisted in a plot to assassinate Malvadon, who was responsible for the impending collision of the Earth with the Moon. Zonis, who was thought to be deceased by the others, arrived and delivered to them a device that would help them locate the Crystal. He and Nid were captured, but Dokuma found the Crystal and left the base. Former Majcorp president Harold Sun, having escaped from the ravaged pocket dimension of Under-Mars, traveled into the Mojave base and freed Nid and Zonis, while Dokuma stood above ground unsuccessfully attempting to use the Crystal. Zonis and Nid were soon able, with the help of General Haas, to prevent a Majcorp missile strike planned by BD to cripple the Earth's defense against the expected collision. The United States Military invaded the base, killed or captured most of the minions therein, and arrested the Canadian citizen BD. Blavinoid Marcalium and The Spirit Guide arrived in the Mojave after successfully killing Malvadon but not having stopped the Moon. The Spirit Guide explained the history of Mars to Dokuma, and Dokuma used the powers of the Eyefourgott to leave the Earth and carry out The Restoration Scenario. Season Two After Conrad Haas had successfully broken BD out of his Canadian prison, he and Johnson made the long journey down the west coast to arrive in the Mojave, as per the orders of an unidentified figure. Passing through the desert, the team noticed that they were being hotly pursued by Canadian military forces. Johnson was directed to drive their vehicle into a tunnel that led to Majcorp's decommissioned Mojave base, which deposited them in the inner chamber of a Majcorp rocket. The group was greeted by the unidentified figure and the rocket was launched, incinerating the Canadian forces in the process. See also *Majcorp's Mojave Base Category:Locations Category:Generic Quest